Rules and Regulations
by sez101
Summary: Maxine has her eyes set on one man Mike Flynn and there is no way she is letting Kate get in her way
1. Chapter 1

_This is very different to other fic I have written and I'm not sure it worked but I don't think I can get it better so hopefully you will enjoy it_

Maxine White stood on the docks watching as the Hamersley and her one true love arrived back in port. Mike Flynn her heart throb, the only man she would ever love. Their relationship had always been turbulent, she in a fit of anger one night had chosen Stuart to bring up Ryan something which now and always had regretted. Mike Flynn was the only reason that she had taken the job in Cains, moving closer to him would give them a chance to be together again, just like it should be.

First step was getting him off that ship and on land. Dating anyone worked better if they were port based. Using her subtle authority she had managed to get Mike on the promotions list and wrangled if he took it he would work in the office next to hers. It would be the perfect way to get him back to her side.

They'd start with casual lunches, drinks after work, then she'd cook him a nice meal and invite him upstairs. She had it all planned after all she had seduced him once, she would seduce him again.

It took weeks of nagging to get him to agree to the promotion, an American Ambassador, an Admiral, and the Chief of the Navy to trap him so he had to agree. She was frustrated that he didn't see this opportunity but he would the game was on. It started immediately with him moving straight away into the office next to hers as she had planned. Stage one was complete.

Watching carefully she was annoyed to see Kate arrive within minutes of Mike leaving the ship. Why she had to come to the office to be told about his promotion Maxine didn't know. Competition perhaps? That would have to be solved quickly.

Some quick work sent the Hamersley's departure time forwards they'd be at sea for a few days and the time they did have before departure had Kate would spend in her office not his. Maxine didn't have anything against Kate personally but Mike was her man and Kate needed to back off; still at least she had found a new CO for the Hamersley quickly. The fact that she knew Kate would hate him only helped her satisfaction. She would learn to get her own man or suffer the consequences.

That night she took Mike out for drinks and a catch up. To celebrate his promotion, it went swimmingly just like Maxine had planned very well. At work they had working lunches together every day, Maxine insisting their relationship soon blossoming.

3 days later the Hamersley docked as per protocol Kate and the Hamersley's new commander Steve came in to debrief. Maxine grinned introducing Mike as her right hand man making sure she stood just a little too close to him staking her claim. Seeing Kate's eyes narrow slightly and the look of hurt she shot at Mike Maxine knew she was doing the right thing.

When Steve announced the intention to sail tonight Maxine could have kissed him. Kate tried to get shore leave that night but Steve denied it. This news was only slightly dampened when Mike asked for a private word with Kate.

Knowing any plans for tonight were cancelled Maxine invited Mike out for drinks and was delighted when he accepted.

Disappointingly the next day the Hamersley had docked. The only plus point was an opportunity to get Mike back on the ship as an inquisitor, making sure that she emphasised the no bias thing, to discourage any fraternisation between him and the X. She also hoped it would create some bad feeling so the crew began to work against them and their relationship.

They came back with a young sailor guilty of this new problem kidnapping a crocodile and murdering it causing $50,000 of damages. The sailor was called 2dads and Kate and Mike had a huge row in her office on how to proceed. Maxine congratulated herself. This had worked out better than she could have hoped especially when Kate had stormed out. That night she opened a bottle of wine and congratulated herself on her genius.

The next morning she called round early to Mike's house hoping to take him out to breakfast. There was no answer, even worse she remembered the Hamersley was in port. On a hunch she drove past Kate McGregor's house beyond disappointed when she saw Mike's car parked outside. She knew somehow someway she would have to stop this little fling and ruin Kate McGregor's life. Stupid little bitch did she not know to get her hands off Maxine's man. Maxine was now determined that the bitch would pay.

With Kate and the Hamersley sailing again it gave her time not long but enough. Coburn handed it to her on a platter, just when she needed a way to split Mike and Kate up he had offered it on a platter. How convenient to have a brain tumour when she needed to get Mike out of Kate's romantic life. Canberra gave her no choice but to discharge him leaving the Hamersley without a CO.

She knew Mike Flynn, she knew he would never refuse a sea posting, never refuse the Hamersley and would never break Navy regulations. It wasn't ideal but she had been ordered to find a replacement that worked and quickly whatever it took and there wasn't another who could take charge, Maxine had made sure of that.

Telling Mike was easy but he appeared conflicted; Maxine knew it was temporary once on board he'd find his sea legs again and stay for as long as she needed him to, as long as it took to get him to love her once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate arrived on the Hamersley to uncertainty; they all knew they were getting a new CO but didn't know who. Seeing Mike Kate smiled she loved him in his dress whites he looked so sexy. He didn't smile back. She frowned, as he told her he was the new CO. Once again he had picked the Navy over her. She felt used, after the night they had just shared, it was over already? He told her it was for a few weeks again breaking Kate's heart, she wanted him now, forever how could she wait weeks and why could he? Did it mean that little to him?

The ship set sail soon after his arrival. Kate sat in the ships office, she wasn't avoiding him she told herself knowing deep down she was heartbroken over Mike Flynn again.

After a few hours sailing she braved the deck reporting for watch. Mike greeted her before they observed a boat. He gave the order to board she piped it around the ship just glad to escape the awkwardness.

The boarding was easy, the men not typical fisherman that sent all the alarm bells running. Kate began poking around trying to get answers.

Suddenly there was a gun, smoke and someone pushed her sending her flying down the steps. She landed heavily narrowly avoiding falling in the ocean, wondering why Dutchy had pushed her so hard. Her ribs jarred slightly her eye sore and she knew it would be black. She pushed everyone concern off instead focusing her anger on the situation yelling at Dutchy.

Mike found her soon after, asking if she was ok. She looked at him amazed, he had broken her heart and was now asking if she was ok.

"Yeah" she said automatically before remembering it was Mike, "And no about a few things" like you Sir leaving me again, picking the Navy over me again, for being ok without me, for being you. Those things left unsaid the conversation no long allowed to happen.

"We can talk later" he replied Kate sighed knowing he was fobbing her off again. Later wouldn't come it was just another excuse. Later couldn't come when they were both serving together.

Arriving at Navcom they acted professionally Kate taking the quickest way out of there possible escorting the man out of the building. She had had enough of Mike Flynn and the Navy for now.

Maxine was happy, they'd come in with a distinctly frosty atmosphere between them Kate leaving her alone with Mike. It was time to unleash the big guns. Mike was a stickler for obligation and duty, he was Godfather to Ryan and she knew telling Mike of the problems she was having with him was a sure way of refocusing his attention away from that whore.

It worked as Mike agreed to spend his downtime taking Ryan to lunch, the more time he spent with him the less time he had for Kate. Between Ryan and planning this mission she knew Mike would have no time for Kate this downtime.

Then the phone call came in, her baby boy was being held hostage by people smuggling uranium. She sat down trembling her perfect plan had backfired in the worst way. They had seen Ryan with Mike and with her, he was perfectly placed to emotionally blackmail both of them. She ran through options panicking as she thought how they could all go wrong finally breaking down in tears Mike offering comfort via phone.

Maxine wished she was there in person, or he was with her, still there was nobody she trusted more than Mike to get him back.

She waited as long as she could before ringing the ship she just had to hear Mikes reassuring voice. This was going to be a long few minutes.

Finally Mike called, Ryan was safe. Maxine sighed with relief buckling under the table and crying. Her baby was safe all thanks to Mike he was her hero.

It was a long night but she waited on dock for the Hamersley to arrive. Seeing her boy she ran hugging him tightly, satisfied he was safe she turned to Mike kissing him lightly on the cheek just missing his mouth only after realising Kate was watching, making it even better. Later she would ring Mike up telling him Ryan was struggling, invite him over to dinner. While she hated that it had happened perhaps she could use it to her advantage.

Kate stood on the boat watching another woman kiss and hug her man then holding his hand. If she didn't know better she would say they were a family. Mike walked over to her smiling almost rubbing salt in the wound clueless to how it had appeared to Kate. To him it was just an old friend, grateful mum saying thank you.

"Maybe your just hard to please" Mike told her unable to stop the insult. Kate glared at him tears in her eyes. They both knew her nickname had been Princess Perfect, she had told Mike how it hurt her to be called that.

"Maybe I just don't want to settle for second best" Kate told him losing her temper slightly storming back onto the boat. After watching another woman come on to him and not being able to stake her claim Kate was feeling like their relationship was ending.

Mike followed her back on ship, he knew she was angry, but he didn't see how she could be jealous of Maxine she was just an old friend. Still he was a clever man and apologised. He'd make it up to her.

2 days at a luxury resort, sounded perfect Kate thought. Ok so half the crew were also there but it would still give her time with Mike away from Maxine.

After getting ice cream in her lap she looked desperately at Mike,

"A walk?" she suggested, Mike agreed. Maybe this would be there chance to talk.

They set out on the beach the sun setting making it romantic. Ever since the little girl came over Kate hadn't been able to stop thinking about kids. Mikes looks, her brain, a little sailor. By the look of surprise on Mikes face he hadn't thought about it, he looked worried, Kate was now freaking out did he not want kids? She was distracted by the kidnap of the little girl.

Searching for hours in the harbour only broke her heart more. How could anyone kidnap a little girl and now she had to break it to the mother?

Tired she went to the ward room her head was pounding. The door opened to her relief it was Mike to her relief he didn't say no to kids but didn't say yes. While it wasn't the promise Kate had hoped for it was something and somehow this girl became symbolic of their relationship. They just had to get her back

The boarding was a success but the girl was nowhere in sight much to her frustration. She almost had to beg Mike to let them stay with the boat her gut told her somehow the dad was in on this.

Boarding back onto the boat she was proved right. A plan began to form until Dutchy knocked that out the window. Kate knew she was the only logical choice to go, but Mike's protectiveness kicked in.

Kate dragged him to somewhere more private. Mike admitted he was being protective. Kate almost screamed. He had chosen to come back on the boat to ignore their relationship and when a young girl's life lay in the balance that's when he chose to be protective. She reasoned with him, knowing if he didn't let her go it would end the relationship then and there. She needed a man to trust her to do her job. Mike saw he was losing her and compromised. He could tell she wasn't happy but could also tell it kept them intact both as lovers and as work colleagues.

As the situation went FUBAR she jumped onto the boat hoping Dutchy would follow he didn't get chance. Still Kate mused there was one good thing she had found Mia.

A smack to the head sent her flying.

She woke on the carpeted floor Mia looking at her. She could tell the girl was terrified, reassuring her she found the lifejacket and then even better the radio. Activating it she felt someone behind her. Roughly she was grabbed and dragged on deck forced to kneel a gun held against her head. She could see Mia scared and hoped she wouldn't have to witness her death,

"Any last words" he asked the gun resting against her temple. Mike, Kate thought, please forgive me, silently she begged Mia to look away, blink anything. She ducked as the gun went off it hitting the radio. The man released her grip on her collar shoving back under. She grabbed Mia holding her tightly until the boat stopped wondering who needed the comfort more.

They were dragged off the boat and through the dense jungle. Mia was tired, Kate doubted she'd eaten or drunk anything recently and was hardly dressed for bush trekking. Just as she was about to call a compulsory break they arrived at a cabin. Inside was the last man Kate expected the husband, this was bad for her it meant he knew she was Navy which meant she was too risky to be kept around. She watched them argue, they were going to kill her and Mia, they had to hurry.

Running with a small girl was hard. She couldn't be dragged but was too big to be lifted and she was exhausted. They hid but Mia screamed Kate groaned dragging the girl again. She didn't want to scare her, the gunshots did that. They hit the beach, Kate loaded Mia onto the boat first hiding her safely taking out one man with a flare. The gun was empty and she was weapon less. Luckily he jumped into the boat intent on taking her out with hand to hand. She took him out before he could regain his balance the cavalry arriving just in time.

She gave the prisoner to Dutchy going below and reassuring Mia. They were safe.

She stood watching them unload the bodies; the count had been too high for the money. Mike walked over. Kate smiled this had taught her she didn't want to wait, life was too short. She told Mike that but to her horror he suggest the opposite, waiting. With no new CO insight Kate was trapped. In frustration Kate stormed off, had this taught him nothing on how short there time could be together, obviously not.

Instead of going out with the woman he loved Mike settled for a night with Maxine and Ryan, Maxine was concerned he was finding it tough. He enjoyed spending time with them both it felt like a family and was less stressful than dealing with Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks turned into a month and while they stayed professional there was an underlying tension that they both ignored. They had to they couldn't fraternize.

Mike savoured the opportunity to be back at sea. He knew it would be his last duty and saw it as a final voyage, each one could be his last.

For Kate it was a frustrating wait. She'd tasted the forbidden fruit and wanted it badly. She was just worried that Mike would leave again he had once with little explanation.

They fell into the easy banter they had shared before, both longing for more.

It was the first proper leave that Kate noticed something was wrong with her relationship. Mike barely had time to set foot on dock before he was whisked away with Knocker to teach a course in Canberra.

The first shore leave after Kate tried to get a moment alone with Mike. Arriving at apparently secluded bar the whole crew was there, Kate didn't know if it was really an accident or whether it was another cop out. To Mike 'talk' seemed to be a dirty word and his smile hinted at guilt. So the next day when he offered a coffee Kate groaned. She had been thinking more and more. She had 2 choices a shore posting, with kids and a family or becoming a CO. If Mike even gave her a second look on the ship she'd ask for reassignment but to him it seemed like it was over. He spoke about the relationship but whenever it got remotely near serious he ran to another woman. How could she resign her whole career on a maybe?

As the cruise docked, her suspicions were concerned Mike wanted the Hamersley he didn't want her so when Dutchy offered her a drink she accepted. After all she wasn't seeing Mike until he let her know he could date her seriously.

She was with Mike giving information to NAVCOM, when she heard it. Maxine reminding Mike about their dinner date, a date with another woman, a date, without her, her boyfriend was going on a date with another woman. Was there a bigger hint their relationship was over? Silently she backed away as he didn't deny it. Kate knew he'd been spending more time with Maxine to help Ryan who was struggling after his abduction but it was clear it wasn't just concern for his Godson that was keeping him going back. She made it to her cabin before the tears began streaming down her face. She would do what he wanted stay professional no personal ties.

It took a few hours before she realised she was going to fight for him inviting him out for drinks. He refused it was Ryan's 18th and instead of inviting her along or rain checking he walked off. Leaving Kate hanging again, Fighting for him had just got harder. She had tried, offering to take a shore posting, or work on her career, she had tried setting up dates to have him cancel or invite the whole crew. She was getting so frustrated was there 2 people in this relationship. It was times like this she missed having Nicki on the ship for girl talk.

The FFV staying crew was the perfect excuse to get off the boat. Get some space from Mike and NAVCOM, they'd only been sailing for 12 hours but the smile on Mikes face when he thought nobody was watching made her feel sick with jealously, supervising Bomber was good for Bombers career and good for her own mental health even if it did mean putting up with 2dads.

The water sprayed in her face the pain instant, she couldn't breathe, the world started to spin and she couldn't help but wonder how Mike would feel at her death.

The next thing she was aware of was lying on a bed a man touching her. For a moment she smiled Mike! Before they roughly grabbed her breast before going for her belt, she frowned trying to hit him, it wasn't Mike he was always gentle. Fighting didn't work even if it was more of a weak bat, she was powerless until Bomber stormed it.

The relief as the Captain carried her back to their prison was immense. The adrenaline spurred her round. She had to take charge they had to get the Hamersley, they had to escape. Bomber soothed her telling her to sleep, the word seemed muddled but sleep sounded good.

Gunfire woke her up, she had to get air, she stumbled around the deck, finally getting up she took deep breaths. There was shouting but none of it made sense.

Only waking up on the Hamersley did things feel better. A shower, a conversation with Swain and things began making sense, finishing with Bomber she felt great. If Mike didn't want her someone else would after all there were plenty of fish in the sea. After all how hard could it be to move on from Mike Flynn? She had faced death again and won, facing heartbreak couldn't be as bad.

Shore leave involved lots of chick flick and chocolate after being checked out by the local doctor and having some blood work done.

They sailed quickly after, never having much downtime. Kate couldn't believe only 9 weeks ago she was in bed with Mike Flynn thinking all her dreams had come true. Now they were back at square one.

The storm was a welcome distraction from her thought as she focused on getting the ship through it. Pulling the woman out of the sea Kate could see she was frantic with worry for her husband. Kate sympathised if it had been Mike she'd have been the same and they weren't even in a relationship.

"You can't help who you fall in love with" Kate remarked musing if she could she would have picked someone other than Mike someone non complicated and non-Navy.

"Yes you can," Dutchy replied, taking the Navy hard line. Kate disagreed although knew what he meant, in the Navy even those in love couldn't act on it.

On a whim she gave the woman her number, after all after an event like this the woman might need a friend. When it rang she had to admit she was surprised still she had given her the number for a reason.

The attack was a surprise luckily Dutchy was there and stopped them beating Kate up although Kate was worried why he was following her, what had set him off, she assumed he didn't normally follow her around on shore leave. Even if he did for the last 9 weeks she had nothing to hide not unless living the life of a nun was a crime.

The reason Dutchy had followed her became evident later on as the pethadine took effect. Kate left quickly blushing, maybe you couldn't help who you loved and as much as she admired Dutchy she didn't see him in a romantic sense, he wasn't Mike Flynn that was his only crime.

Less than 5 minutes later Swain had come to her and Mike reporting fraternisation on board. Initially they had both looked at one another panicked before had explained it was Bomber and 2dads.

They gathered them together to council them. Bomber automatically gave in; she would forfeit her promotion and quit the Navy all for a relationship that by their own words had been going on 48hours.

After they both stood slightly stunned, aware one day it could be them in those shoes.

Kate made her excuses sitting on the front of the boat. Only RO's interruption made her aware of Mike watching her. He offered to show her something Kate shook her head, she didn't care anymore, her career wasn't worth this. Bomber had showed sometimes taking a risk was worth it. Smiling she looked over the peacefulness of the ocean, the Hamersley wasn't worth her happiness.

This time they sailed to Orland Island, Bombers last sail as soon as they reached Cains she'd be off. Dutchy had been released from the ward room and to apologise for all the things he had said under the pethadine aka professing his undying love for her, he took Kate to breakfast.

Back on the boat Kate hid her jealousy as Mike took Maxine's call in the privacy of his room, quickly she found a reason to go and eavesdrop.

Meeting in the corridor Mike confirmed there was still no new CO. All the replacements weren't suitable, Kate wondered if Maxine was deliberately sending bad names or if Mike was being deliberately stubborn. Finding the list of the names, knowing Mike had so little faith in her spurred her decision on. It was do or die time. Whether once off the ship she was with Mike or not it was time to settle this.

Kate dropped his calls, she didn't want to talk to him, not until the transfer came through and she hadn't even requested it yet. But she wasn't going to serve on a ship with someone with so little faith. Certainly not while under his command, the conversation would be unprofessional for sure. Why did he have so little faith in her? Hadn't she commanded the Hamersley previously with good results?

It was only the next morning that Kate realised he was missing and suddenly she was CO of a boat whose real CO thought she was incapable. Her confidence was shaken further as Charge had to quietly remind her she couldn't go on boarding's anymore.

Suddenly everything happened, they rescued the mum of the child they had previously rescued from drowning in his pushchair, and they had to find Mike time was an issue. Kate began leading everything happening naturally the crew supporting her every step of the way.

They'd found it the submarine, the team where there. It exploded Kate felt her heart explode with it as it felt as if she had physically punched in the chest.

The RHIB team surveyed the water as Kate fought tears. She had to stay together, stay strong for the sake of the crew.

Maxine White rang, Kate steeled herself for the conversation.

The news was surprising, even to Kate, she was pregnant, about 11 weeks it was Mike's baby and he was dead. Added to that she had been added to the list he had never doubted her. Feeling weaker and stronger than she ever had she took a deep breath. She was going to bring his killers to justice if it was the last thing she did.

She gave a pep talk to the team, as the boat showed up on radar. Knowing this could be her last boarding Kate screwed protocol; she was going for Mike for their baby.

There was a gunfight but this was no time for regrets as she boarded the boat searching for the man who had killed her love.

He took her by surprised throwing her on the bed a gun at her head. For a moment she didn't care if he fired she'd be with Mike but that wouldn't be fair on their child, she overpowered him pointing her gun at him. This man was the reason her child wouldn't have a father, the reason her heart felt ripped in 2, the reason the whole crew was sad. Every instinct told her to fire Swain the only reason he didn't. She lowered her sitting exhausted on the bed, she had thought once she'd apprehended the man the pain would ease but it only seemed to grow.

A noise startled her out of her depression as she investigated. To her amazement and joy a beaten up but very much alive Mike Flynn lay there. He untied him kissing his hair and hugging him tightly the pain in her chest lifting. There private moment brief as the team came in all cheering, their CO was alive.

Back on the Hamersley Kate was about to tell him when Swain interrupted. Instead Kate went to the bridge it would be her last time commanding a ship at least for a while she was going to enjoy every moment of it. She'd tell Mike once they had reached port.

Arriving at port Maxine was there Mike flying into her arms, barely waving goodbye to the crew he was in her car driving away. Kate watched from the deck her arms around her belly protectively. She knew the Australian Navy was the strictest branch and that she'd be expected to continue her service until she took her maternity leave. What she didn't know was whether her transfer would be approved before then. Before she got chance they were sailing again Kate just hoped it was her last cruise.

Going out for drinks seemed like fun, although she couldn't drink Kate wanted to savour the time with the crew, they were a good bunch and in less than 4 month time she wouldn't be seeing them so much. The blast came from nowhere knocking her off her feet her stomach cramping. Her initial thought of herself quickly faded as the horror of the situation sunk in. She could hear her phone ringing but ignored it, for one they didn't even know where 2dads was!

Finding 2dads and having done all they could she sat with the team all processing the horror. She was relieved to get back on the boat to find no bleeding and no more cramping. When they got back to port she'd make an appointment to see a doctor until then there wasn't a lot she could do.

Picking up the SAS guys and seeing James Roth, Kate internally groaned her life had just got a lot more complex. Mike was bound to get jealous and then avoid her. She needed to tell him about the baby but for that conversation she needed to be out of his chain of command. Maxine was aware of everything, even who the father was, Kate trusted she'd find an option after all no regulations had been broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Maxine once recovered from the shock of Ryan being taken had used it to its full advantage. Inviting Mike over to dinner whenever he was on shore leave to 'help' Ryan with his ordeal, Mike feeling guilty not even questioning it. She had told Ryan Mike had been shaken. Over the weeks she'd got closer to Mike and he'd confided in her about the relationship with Kate how now he wasn't even sure of what they had together. Maxine grinned at that, her plan was working slowly she was driving them apart.

She knew Kate was the lynch pin, that she was the driving force in the relationship that if she told Mike about the pregnancy he would resign for sure. She invited Kate to come for a meeting the girl trusted her; Maxine had to laugh at that she was going to use that trust for everything she could. One thing was for certain that baby would never grow up knowing its daddy.

Going to NAVCOM she sat with Maxine, she explained the full situation. Maxine had been very sympathetic stating that with a new CO immanent they had wanted an experienced X to settle them in. Once her promotion came though she'd be either made CO and would have to train an X before her maternity or would have to break in a new CO. Either way she had been reassured her promotion was a sure thing and the next shore posting available would be hers.

The next subject was a little trickier, Maxine asked about the baby. Kate explained it was Mikes and they hadn't been under the same chain of command. Maxine began her torment, slowly subtlety; she knew the best way of bully was to do it in a friendly manner.

"So I have to ask are you keeping it?" she said bluntly

"What of course" Kate replied horrified anyone could even think of aborting, Maxine gave her a reassuring look

"Good, you know once you have the child a shore posting will work best. Am I correct when your file says you have no family nearby?"

"No I don't have any family" Kate replied hiding the pain behind that statement.

"Ok, I won't lie Kate it's going to be tough, I remember with Ryan I had my husband Stuart, my parents, his parents and that was hard enough." Maxine said "I'll do everything in my power to ensure you get a shore posting here with reasonable hours it will just take time"

"Thank you" Kate replied she was aware it was going to be a challenge bringing up a child but she wouldn't be alone, she'd have Mike.

"Have you thought about telling Mike?" Maxine asked

"I'm going to tell him after this" Kate said hopefully

"Is that for the best?" Maxine answered injecting surprise into her voice, "We both know Mike Flynn any commitment and he runs, frankly I'm surprised he agreed to be Ryan's Godfather."

"It's his child" Kate argued, Maxine ignored the comment

"Then the rumours start, fraternisation I mean I believe you waited until he was off the ship but others won't especially those who know about your previous relationship. Those kind of rumours can damage careers, and we both know the Navy is Mikes life." Maxine told her

"He has a right to know" Kate protested

"I know he does, all I'm saying is there is no harm waiting until you have a shore posting, there will still be rumours but they will be a lot less vicious" Maxine argued. "After all I'd hate it to ruin your career it's so promising" the threat was thinly veiled, Kate got the message and could see her point. The last thing she wanted to do was wreck Mikes career not after they had been so careful.

Kate knew she had to be patient give Maxine more time. It was highly frustrating she knew soon she would begin to show. She was just lucky she hadn't had morning sickness. As soon as they left Cains they were on the trail of a stolen boat. They boarded, Kate and Dutchy went to secure the hostage, a shot hit Dutchy instantly, Kate returned fire with deadly accuracy. Using the hostage takers distraction to take him down, securing him then check Dutchy was ok. To her horror they unveiled her kill shot, a girl practically a baby. Her hand went to her stomach protectively she had killed that young girl, what kind of monster was she? That was someone baby, someone's sister, she was so young.

In her cabin her emotions got the better of her.

A knock at her cabin startled her, it was Mike. He asked if she was ok. Kate shook her head. She couldn't tell him, if she did Maxine had warned they'd both lose their jobs, it didn't matter that they hadn't broken any regs they'd be punished anyway. No she replied weakly. Mike instantly comforted her about the girl.

"I'm not coping" she admitted, hoping he'd read the subtext, I need you Mike, I need you not my CO. He hugged her briefly before returning professional. Kate followed checking on Dutchy and returned to the bridge, work had always distracted her.

Arriving at Navcom Kate didn't even ask if either one of them had been transferred still too traumatised by shooting the young girl. Walking out she saw Bird offering her a lift she needed the distraction the young bubbly girl could give.

Reaching the car park a car skidded out of nowhere, Kate pushed Bird to safety before running. All she could think about was the life of her unborn child. She ducked behind a car as the car slammed into it knocking her over before driving off. As soon as it was gone Kate made her way over to Bird, reassuring each other they were ok they returned to ship calling Mike to meet them there ignoring the fact she could hear Maxine and Ryan in the background. Swain insisted on checking her over Kate glared at him the whole time she was fine. Mike then confined her to the boat. Kate was furious she'd miss her scan, her first one. She couldn't even go to her own home instead Dutchy had too; Kate was annoyed Mike hadn't gone at least he'd be familiar with where everything was. She couldn't even go to NAVCOM to discuss telling Mike with Maxine. She couldn't get the counselling for shooting the girl and in 6 months she would be giving birth, would she be able to leave the Hamersley by then? She most certainly didn't want Swain delivering her baby with Bird helping.

She sat in the seniors office room her report open. How to explain how she had taken a life of a young girl only just entering her life? Mike came in trying to give her a pep talk Kate just left opting for the quietness of her quarters.

Suddenly the door barged open, a man with a knife was there in Navy uniform. She struggled trying to make as much noise as she could. Mike was her hero, barging in the man with the knife ran leaving Kate exhausted, if she wasn't safe on the ship where was she safe?

Bird was gone it was her fault. She spent ages studying the charts putting together everything they knew to come up with a possibility. They'd gone straight away, spying the boat, it was a good sign. They all took positions around the dock. They waited and sprang. Mac Ginnery focused on Kate he stepped closer provoking her pulling a gun that surprised them all. He fired into her stomach gasping as it hit her vest she fell hitting the water fighting the pain to break the surface. A deep breath in she went to activate her life vest when she felt an arm wrap around her neck.

Fighting he held her under water. Kate used the pepper spray getting a direct hit. She used it to dive away, as other restrained him. She shook off the shock and the pain they had to get Bird.

Calling Swain and only Swain Kate entered the building well aware the young girl might have been attacked, raped or maybe dead. Kate didn't want any of the crew to see that who didn't need to. They rounded the corner Bird was alive shaken up but alive. Kate hugged her tightly offering all the reassuring that she could.

Arriving on dock Kate was allowed to leave the ship scheduling an ultrasound. The bullet thanks to the vest had only left bruising.

Mike called her to the cabin, telling her she hadn't got promotion to her disappointment, Maxine had told her it was a sure thing. She left the boat feeling numb going to her appointment. Watching her small baby wriggling on screen was amazing she now understood Swain when Chloe was born and his excitement, they confirmed she was 13 weeks along. Kate knew she had to tell Mike with or without Maxine's support after all it wasn't like her career could suffer and she knew she couldn't keep going on boarding's.

Kate wasn't a paranoid person but she was beginning to suspect something was going on. Maxine had transferred Mike off, then back on promising to get him a shore posting with no luck for over 3 months. She couldn't get Kate a shore posting, and had reassured Kate the promotion was a dead certainty but she hadn't got it.

Next shore leave Kate went to Maxine's office to confront her. Maxine blew her off telling her Mike was in command for the next 12 months. Kate begged for a transfer but was told one wasn't possible. Pissed off Kate returned to the ship. Mike seemed surprise he was assigned for another 12 months promising to sort it out.

"You better I don't want this little one to grow up without knowing his daddy" Kate whispered as Mike stormed out apparently not hearing.

Getting a call from Navcom she sat opposite Maxine. She mentioned Mike going to fleet command, threatening resignation. Reminding Kate the Navy was Mike's life before effectively blackmailing her, if Mike resigned or left the Hamersley rumours would begin and they'd both lose their careers and babies were expensive.

Kate returned to the boat feeling trapped. If she left the Hamersley, she'd have to leave the Navy, no money, no job no income, no family to support her. If she stayed she would have to lie to Mike break his heart, but they'd both keep their jobs and Mike would keep the love of his life the Navy. How could she deny him that? She felt so confused.

She texted an old friend one she trusted wouldn't gossip, someone who had been in a similar situation only writing that she needed to talk. She just hoped Nikki texted back quickly.

She did, answering she was in Cairns and the name of a coffee shop. Kate smiled wiping away tears, so glad she at least had one friend she could tell.

She arrived at the coffee shop first, entering she saw Nikki parking so she ordered a juice and Nikki a coffee. Nikki came in hugging her. She sipped her coffee eyeing the juice,

"Everything ok?" she asked, Kate shook her head,

"I'm pregnant" she told her almost whispering, it was the first time she had said it aloud.

"Oh wow congratulations" Nikki squealed, her face creasing into confusion when Kate didn't share her enthusiasm, "Or not?" she questioned, "Kate?"

"It's so complicated Nicks. Its Mike's baby he transferred off the boat, we got together but he is back for at least a year"

"Oh have you told him?" Nikki questioned, Kate shook her head,

"I'd love to but I can't" Kate sighed burying her head in her hands.

"Kate he has a right to know" Nikki protested. Kate nodded

"I know, I wanted to tell him but I can't" Kate hesitated, wondering how to tell Nikki.

"Why not?"

"It will ruin him, it will ruin us."

"How?" Nikki questioned

"Well it all started weeks ago, Mike transferred off the Hamersley, we were in a relationship but he agreed to be transferred back. We went back to being professional and then he went on a date with Maxine White the NAVCOM commander. I offered to resign my commission telling him it was time for me to pick between my career and becoming a mum. He didn't answer just walked off. I don't want to resign my career on a maybe" Kate cried.

"I had to have bloods done after I got poisoned, as I was on patrol at the time they rang the results through to NAVCOM. Mike was gone, kidnapped I was CO and Maxine tells me I'm pregnant. I asked for a transfer straight away but there are no shore postings in the whole country. I spoke to Maxine, she told me Mike is going to be CO of the Hamersley for a year. If I tell him he is the father rumours will start, we'll both loose our jobs and Mike loves the Navy it would kill him to get discharged and how can he love the woman who took his love away from him. Even if somehow we worked it through we'd have no money to raise a baby with." Kate stressed.

"And if you don't tell him?" Nikki asked having listened carefully and understanding how Kate was trapped

"If I don't tell him, they'll soon realise I'm pregnant, I want to take maternity as late as I safely can. Mike will ask me about it if he does the maths works out its his he'll be really hurt and the rumours will still wreck our careers, if I lie tell him its someone else's I potentially break his heart. That is if he still cares about us. I then bring up a child by myself." Kate shook her head not sure what to do.

"Wow, all those options sound rubbish" Nikki said thinking "I think you should tell Mike, whatever happens he deserves to know. I don't like this Maxine. You said she went on a date with Mike, maybe she is jealous. If you tell Mike about the baby it's likely he wouldn't give her a second look. Maxine is effectively blackmailing you Kate. I know for a fact there was an open shore posting in Cairns, there was no applicants so I had to fill it." Nikki told her.

"But she told me there weren't any posts" Kate said confused, "God she has been after Mike this whole time, she is keeping us together on the Hamersley hoping we will mess up or hoping once Mike finds out about the baby it drives us apart. I bet I wasn't even on the promotions list"

"You need to tell someone, we can't let Commander White get away with this?" Nikki said

"It's my word against hers" Kate realised

"A mudslinging match" Nikki agreed. "Ok every time you go to NAVCOM you need to record all conversations, build up the proof you need, resend the transfer request and copy in Canberra, she'll be forced to take action then. I'll investigate a few things about Commander White, and I have a few friends on the promotions board I can find out if your name was presented. Kate if we start to close the net on Maxine she won't go quietly you need to print out hard copies of all the emails give it to someone you trust." Nikki warned. Kate nodded, as Nikki smiled

"Ok so I need to make a few calls and you need to get to the ship print those emails. How about we meet in a week see what we both have?" Nikki asked. Kate nodded smiling she felt better knowing there was somebody on her side.

"Awesome," Nikki patted Kate's flat tummy "See you later bubba. Oh I can't wait to be Auntie Nikki"

Kate returned to the ship they were due to sail the next day. She used the time to print all the emails and download them onto a USB hopefully that was enough. They set sail again this time with a new Midshipman Ryan White, as in Maxine's son. Kate hated to be paranoid the boy was likeable but she couldn't help feel like he was Maxine's spy. Still she used the old saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer keeping him under her wing.

They sailed to a small island. At the doctors a small girl sat bold, pale, Kate's heart broke how could a mother go through that pain of seeing their child suffer. The doctor a rather unique character blamed the water. Initially Kate was sceptical until they found a boat of fisherman. She contacted the fisheries department. Meeting the doctor again she went through the same emotions scepticism but finally she believed he believed it if nothing else.

Despite the warnings from Mike, Swain and Dutchy one look at little Ruby and Kate knew she couldn't let it rest. She owed it for all mothers, and she knew one man who could narrow it down perfectly Robert.

He was brilliant narrowing thousands of boats down to 5 vessels. One was in the shipping lane right now. It checked out much to Kate's annoyance.

A late afternoon phone call from Merrick intrigued her, telling nobody she went to meet him nobody showed up. Going back to her car something niggled, the car diagonal to hers she wondered over spotting the very dead Jason Merrick. Before calling the police she vomited.

Back on the boat Mike told her they'd ruled it a suicide. She knew it was a cover up instead going to the computer to research the mining company. It all seemed clean to her annoyance not that she had expected to find the dumping waste product page.

Walking with her printed information she passed a poker game. Initially only going to give them a warning the logo caught her eye. It was the mining companies, that 2dads had got from the palm oil boat.

They had them, getting the evidence was tricky Dutchy doing his best to shield her from the debris the ship was throwing at them.

Going back to the hospital for a scan, she left a present for Ruby, she just prayed she got better. Telling the Doctor was the best bit, he thanked her.

Maxine smiled Mike had found out he was probably Ryan's dad, she had him. She had played her ace card if this didn't draw him in nothing would. She pretended to be sorry leaning in for a kiss. The kiss and the wine ended in a taxi and a drunken fumble which lead to them in Mike's bed. Maxine was ecstatic the only thing to make this better was if somehow Kate could pop over and see them.


	5. Chapter 5

The next boarding saw them meet Jim Roth, Kate managed to hide her surprise at seeing him. Dutchy didn't. Kate watched carefully aware that too much interest could get them all killed.

They dropped back to Hamersley watching the boat. Every instinct of Kate's told her to get Jim out of there she counted him as a good friend. She knew however that they couldn't compromise his cover not unless there was good cause.

They had good cause, a fight; they sped over Kate wishing the RHIB went faster. They cleared the deck, Kate found Jim. For a brief moment she thought he was dead, he looked pale, and was breathing only shallow breaths. They rushed him to the ward room Swain stabilising him much to Kate's relief, after all he was a friend a good friend.

Making it to a foreign port they took off in a small boat searching the harbour, the blood only confirming the local fisherman was dead. Getting back on the ship Kate knew that Jim was pushing himself to hard but couldn't get him to relax.

Instead she decided to relax, going and getting a decaf tea. How was this so complex she mused as Mike Flynn walked in trapping her, he then had the gall to ask her about Jim, Kate was so annoyed what with him dating Maxine. He begged her to talk to him. The one thing she couldn't do not until she had spoken to Nikki and definitely not on the boat.

"I can't talk about it,"

"Kate" Mike started, she glared at him for being so unprofessional "XO," he tried again

"Yes Sir" Kate responded being strictly professional.

"You're right it won't happen again." Mike said acknowledging his mistake. Kate left upset,

She couldn't believe it they wanted Jim to go to meet the drugs dealer, a man that could barely stand. Whether she loved him or not wasn't the point they had a duty of care

She won the argument instead they sent Dutchy.

Afterwards she met Jim. She told him everything figuring he was a good man to have onside, he was also somebody who would keep the memory stick safer than she could ever dream of. Surprisingly he was really supportive, his sister was a single mum and his mum had been. He promised to be there for her in whatever capacity she wanted him to be, as a dad, or a brother.

To Kate it meant the world that unwavering support. Although she made it clear she loved Mike Flynn.

The next few weeks passed quietly Kate continued with the boarding's unable to tell anyone she was pregnant, she was amazed that she had just started showing yet and her normally flat stomach had a slight bump, at nearing 5 months it just made her look bloated rather than pregnant which was lucky as they all had to have a topless inspection, luckily Bird wasn't focused on looking at her stomach and didn't even ask.

Back at port she met up with Nikki, this time they met at Kate's house. Excited Kate showed her the bump and the ultrasound. Nikki was thrilled, and had been shopping showing Kate some baby clothes, a bottle and a pacifier. She also had lots of catalogues with baby items, cribs, blankets, car seats, Kate never knew babies needed so much stuff.

After they ate they settled down to discuss business.

"So I found out you were never on the promotions list, this doesn't prove anything though Maxine will just blame a clerical error" Nikki told her watching as Kate fought the anger

"I did what you recommended I got all the emails on a USB gave it to Jim the SAS guy after all who is better to keep it a secret than him, I also told him about the baby" Kate smiled remembering the promise he had made, "I also emailed my request for a shore posting to both Maxine and Canberra, I just hope I get it, I also included my maternity plans I'm going in 2 months and would like to start light duties as soon as I can"

"And Mike?" Nikki asked

"I'm going to tell him, doesn't matter what Maxine says he has a right to know" Kate decided. The next night she rang Mike and arranged to meet.

She went to the bar ordering a grape juice, Mike joined her they sat talking, Kate just wondering how to bring it up. He offered to buy her another, Kate agreed, one glass of wine wouldn't hurt. As Mike went to the bar Maxine rang, Kate groaned she was still in the picture. Then suddenly Mike was hit by a man going down hard. Kate ran over, he shrugged her off. Apparently it was Ryan's dad, Mike then stormed off.

Kate tried to ring him over the next few days but didn't get any response. Finally catching him on deck he revealed he was Ryan's father much to her shock.

Maxine knew it was time to make a move, Kate was 5 and ½ months, she'd be showing soon. She told Stuart he wasn't Ryan's father, making sure she timed it too interrupt Mike and Kate's date. Then she told Ryan before telling Mike. Hopefully he would be so distracted with Ryan and her he wouldn't gave Kate a second look.

She was angry with Kate going over her head about the transfer, she was determined to call her into her office give her a piece of her mind then transfer her to another base, she was thinking Perth as it was the furthest away. After that she would be free to settle down with Mike and Ryan as a proper family.

Kate sat with Mike at the bar, it was loud and not quite what she had in mind. Luckily Mike had the same thought as they relocated somewhere quieter.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk, not talked but talk" Kate noted

"You want to talk about Maxine it was 20yrs ago" Mike defended.

"I know and really its none of my business but you have a son that's pretty amazing" Kate said trying to get his thoughts on fatherhood and on Maxine

I'm still getting us to it" Mike replied, Kate could see he was still in shock

"Ever wonder how things might have en different if you and Maxine had more of a connection" Kate wondered trying to gage how serious the relationship was as to whether he would believe her when she told him about Maxine's stunts

"We have a connection, I mean had" Mike realised his slip, saw the pain in her eyes

"You said have" she said knowing it was his instinct, her heart was breaking again,

"I meant had" he protested knowing this could be them over

"Mike Flynn you are completely transparent" Kate said able to read him easily the guilt of telling her like this was consuming him.

Instead of letting out her anger she returned to the ship. The next day as she prepared the ship to leave Jim approached her. She smiled having made her decision, the baby needed a father, one who was there and Jim was a good man who was willing to step in. He knew Kate would never truly love him, but knew he could never truly commit to a relationship both parties knew it would be more of comfort and convince than love.

The next day they met for drinks, the relationship seemingly moving forwards until it was rudely interrupted for Jim's mission.

Kate and Jim had argued about her continuing on boarding's but as Kate pointed out she had little choice. Jim watched feeling sick she shouldn't be in this situation. She did the boarding Jim covering with his gun; if he couldn't stop her he could at least watch her back.

Back on the boat she fell into his arms as Mike Flynn watched on jealously.

Kate rubbed her stomach 6 months into her pregnancy and she had begun getting the sickness. It was beginning to become a problem. Swain had noticed. Kate made her way to the ward room knowing if she didn't he would come to find her.

Kate sat on the bed, Swain began talking her observations.

"So X do you know the problem?" Swain asked

"Yes Swain I'm pregnant" she told him not able to lie. "So I just need some anti-sickness pills and I will be fine"

"Congratulations mam, how far along are you?"

"24 weeks" Kate told him. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before I was ordered not to" Kate whispered aware of his hurt look

"Why? Who? what?"

"I can't tell you Swain, please don't make this harder than it is"

"But X you've been doing boarding's, dangerous boarding's"

"I know Swain I've applied for a desk job, anywhere in Australia and nothing" Kate told him frustrated

"X you should have told the chain of command"

"I have NAVCOM told me that I was pregnant in the first place, and I regularly have check-ups with the Navy doctors." Kate replied, "Its ok Swain I only have 4 weeks left."

"I can't let you go out on boarding's pregnant"

"Swain I've been given a direct order not to tell the CO and until he works it out for himself I can't tell him. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to put you in this position" Kate told him. She reached into her pocket pulling out the most recent scan. She showed it Swain who made the appropriate cooing noises. Then going to the cupboard he pulled out some pregnancy safe anti sickness tablets

"Take these Mam" he offered, "and X I'll talk to Sal but we have tons of stuff from Chloe you can have"

"Thanks Swain" Kate said appreciating his help and his discretion.

"Although if anyone asks I won't lie," Swain informed her

"I appreciate your help" Kate said sincerely.

Swain had a quiet word with Mike about the stomach flu, meaning Kate was off the boarding's much to her relief. While her uniform fit still her bullet proof vest was getting snug and she was aware a lucky shot could kill her baby.

They found Ryan beat up but ok. Kate watched as they loaded him onto the stretcher.

"I thought you'd be with your family"

"Later I'll meet them at the hospital," Mike smiled thinking of them as his family. "You know there is a rumour going around the ship that you're pregnant"

"What if I was, would it be so bad?" Kate asked her heart thumping wildly in her chest this was it, Mike was about to reply but Maxine called from the dock, Mike smiled apologetically at Kate before walking down.

Kate sighed, she had been so close to telling him.

Standing up on the bridge as Hamersley Kate patted her stomach, this was her last cruise before her maternity started. None of the crew had noticed the loose fatigues hiding her figure. Kate smiled as she wondered how to break it to them, whether an announcement over the PA or over drinks at the pub either way she was sure some would be saddened others like 2dads pleased.

The fishing vessel appeared deserted Kate lead the boarding team. Surveying the vessel there was no crew to be found. A mystery, Kate and Swain took the lower deck. Kate spotted a Geiger counter, it made no sense until she turned it on. Straight away it started indicating radiation. Following it they came across 2 men with radiation burns. Alarmed Kate went topside aware even the smallest radiation could harm her baby.

Rushing them back to the Hamersley the men revealed there were 2 suitcases some deduction indicated they were lead lined carrying heavy radiation. Jim was also brought abroad to Kate's relief it would be easier to handle leaving with an ally. He offered to marry her, bring up the baby in a stable relationship, Kate hadn't said no, it being the best offer at the present and with a threat so big her mind wasn't focusing. He gave her his ring to keep too think about it. Kate slipped it onto her dog tags deep in thought.

The next boarding revealed their worst nightmare a dirty bomb most likely targeted at Australia.

The whole crew was working extra hard to stop this threat. They found one bomb, one suitcase, they knew there had to be another, despite what Madeline said it was the only thing that made sense. Dutchy investigated further deducing it wasn't Sydney harbour but one much closer to home.

Kate lead the boarding party on the boat it had the dirty bomb on a timer. Swain took the wheelhouse, Jim began disarming it. Kate took the RHIB feeling like a coward but Swain had insisted the radiation would be bad for the baby. They both promised to get out. They arrived back on the Hamersley, 3 minutes left to go. Kate stood on the bridge. The tension was thick as everyone watched their eyes glued to the small boat.

Time ticked away, with a minute to go Mike ordered them out. Nobody emerged from the boat. With 20 seconds to go the 2 men emerged throwing a suitcase into the water, they jumped into the tinny speeding off. The boat exploded knocking the tinny out the water. Kate was running with half the crew to the RHIBS even as Mike piped the orders.

In the water wreckage was everywhere, debris lining the surface of the water. The 2 RHIBS searched with the Hamersley helping

"Body at red 4" Mike announced, Kate's RHIB sped over the other RHIB beating them there pulling out the body. To their relief it was Swain and although bruised and bloody he was alive. The RHIB rushed back to the Hamersley as Kate looked for Jim. Spotting a flash of green she ordered the RHIB in. As they neared they could see it was a body and it wasn't moving. Kate reached down pulling up the limp and unmoving form of her fiancé. She knew as soon as he asked she would say yes. Checking his pulse Kate automatically knew he wouldn't have one his face slowly mottling, turning yellowy like only the dead could do.

Kate stared at him blankly. The man she had promised her life to was dead. The man she trusted above all others even Mike was gone. The stress becoming too much for her pregnant body and to everyone's shock she fainted hitting the water. The cold of the water didn't stir her as she sunk deeper in to the ocean. Luckily Dutchy dived in grabbing her and hauling her out onto the RHIB rushing them back to Hamersley.

With the ward room full Bomber struggling with an injured Swain and knowing they were minutes from port Mike her lifted from the RHIB to the boat deck before ordering RO to ensure there were ambulances waiting.

Unfortunately being CO meant he couldn't sit by her side like he wanted he had to report to NAVCOM tell them the threat was eliminated and the sacrifice of Jim Roth.

They were in port 5 minutes later Swain was taken off the boat first followed by Kate who had come around slightly and was able to walk with a kind paramedics elbow as she followed Swain to the hospital.

Mike finished on the ship making his excuse. He drove to the hospital relieved to see Swain was on the ward he had broken a leg and had a possible concussion but was sitting up hugging Chloe and talking to Sally. Although he would be off duty for at least 3 months he was alive. Next he went to visit Kate slightly confused when he was told she was on Holston ward as it wasn't one he was overly familiar with.

Arriving he saw Kate asleep not wanting to disturb her but concerned as there was a reason they were keeping her in. He was worried his heart in his throat as he found a doctor introducing himself.

"Ah Mr McGregor you'll be pleased to know both mother and baby are ok, we think it's a bit of high blood pressure from the stress so are monitoring carefully. If it goes down we can release her if not she'll be on bed rest until the baby is born."

To his credit Mike hid the surprise that Kate was pregnant, instead thanking the doctor. Walking over to her bedside he waited hoping she would wake up. She didn't stir but something caught his eye. Carefully he lifted her dog tags surprised to see a ring hanging off them. Hurt he left.

The woman he loved was pregnant with another man's baby. Just then he felt his heart break into a million pieces. He left the hospital angry with Kate furious even, he had one destination in mind NAVCOM.

Entering he saw Maxine he stormed into her office she followed.

"Did you know?" he shouted, she looked at him blankly, "Kate she is pregnant," he raged

"No, how far gone?" Maxine asked playing dumb, he was angry it was perfect,

"I don't know but I found an engagement ring on her dog tags." Mike furious hit the wall his mild temper gone exhausted leaving only grief.

"And she didn't tell you?" Maxine said acting shocked

"No,"

"Well she will have to be transferred, we don't want a pregnant officer on a warship, would you like me to keep her local?" Maxine asked carefully, hoping he said no, Mike was silent for a long time

"Transfer her the hell away from me" he requested sitting down exhausted,

"Let's go for drinks tonight I think you need several, my shout" Maxine invited, Mike nodded agreeing.

"Thanks Maxine's it's nice to know there is a friend I can count on." Mike said sincerely

"Anytime, one more thing Mike and please I only suggest it because I have seen it before is she'll realise her mistake, claim the baby is yours to try and salvage her career" Maxine said carefully

"Kate wouldn't" Mike said still having faith in her.

"I hope not, I'll get her transferred you won't have to see her again" Maxine promised.

Back at the hospital Kate had woken confused and upset. Her blood pressure was settling but was still sky high.

The doctor came in trying to soothe her, ideally they didn't want to sedate her as it potentially risked the baby.

"Mam we need you to calm down please" he tried, "I've spoken to your CO and told him your situation"

"Mike you told Mike" Kate said stressing out even more, if Mike knew she was pregnant where was he? Why hadn't he waited there he must know the baby was his surely?

Noting her rising pulse rate the doctor tried to soothe her more

"I notice the ring on your dog tags would you like me to call your fiancé?" the doctor asked, Kate looked at him blankly as she remembered finding Jim floating face down in the water, the blank look on his face as they pulled him out.

"Jim" she muttered beginning to cry,

The doctor sighed this hadn't calmed her at all in fact he had made it worst. He prepared the sedative, injecting in to her quickly. She settled within minutes. The doctor left to consult her file hoping there was someone he could call to soothe her.

The file sat empty on next of kin. No mother, no father, fiancé dead, ship captain obviously uninterested. The doctor frowned before an unorthodox approach hit him. She hadn't been the only sailor admitted perhaps the other one could give ideas.

He knocked the room entering. A young man lay on the bed his leg elevated, next to him sat an attractive woman a small girl balancing on her lap.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Thorpe, I'm looking after you XO, Kate McGregor" he began

"I'm Swain this is Sally and Chloe how is she and the baby?" Swain asked worried, "I'm the ships medic" he added hoping it would encourage the doctor to confide in him some more

"Her blood pressure is elevated, its endangering her and the baby, I have her sedated at the moment but I need to calm her down or I'm worried she'll develop pre-eclampisia" the doctor forecasted

"What do you need me to do?" Swain asked

"I need the contact details of anyone she is close to, anyone who can calm her down" the doctor begged, Swain nodded

"I'll make some calls, Sal you know Kate why don't you try" Swain begged Sally nodded remembering the stress of being pregnant and the young officer. Swain began making calls, he knew Nikki knew and knew Mike could calm down Kate in seconds. Nikki answered first promising to be there as soon as she finished work in just over an hour. Mike didn't answer so Swain left a message for him.

Feeling exhausted he lifted Chloe next to him on the bed and went to sleep the little girl joining him.

Back in Kate's room Kate woke up again. This time there was a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Kate" confused as she didn't recognise the voice Kate opened her eyes

"Sally how is Swain?" Kate asked

"He is fine, broken leg, slight concussion but he is playing with Chloe at the moment, how are you?" Sally asked.

"I'm fine" Kate said more automatic than anything

"Really?" Sally asked unable to keep the sarcasm out of her tone. Kate sighed

"I don't know where Mike is? He found out about the baby and ran. He must know it's his. I don't know what's going on, but I think it's over between us"

"Oh honey" Sally comforted pulling her into a hug "he is probably just scared, I remember when I told Chris, he was crying more than I was. Then he went through the whole what if I'm not a good father phase. If it makes you feel better I'll get Swain to call some of his Navy buddies they'll talk to him, I bet he is down the local bar right now"

"But he is with Maxine, so I went to Jim he knew I didn't love him that I only wanted a stable family but he was happy with that. He proposed and I accepted" Kate admitted "And now he is dead and I have nothing"

"Wrong, you still have yourself, your friends and this little one and right now you need to focus on relaxing for this little ones sake." Sally said patting Kate's stomach. "Wow your still fairly flat how far gone are you?"

"7 months every day it gets bigger, I was starting to worry how I would hide it" Kate admitted

"Just start to moisturise a lot I'll bring in the stuff I used it's amazing I got no stretch marks" Sally began before talking about other tips she had found or been told. It worked as Kate began to relax, asking questions she hadn't even thought of before.

Soon Nikki arrived Sally made her excuses going back to Swain.

"Hey" Nikki said, hugging Kate then sitting down on the side of the bed.

"He proposed" Kate whispered,

"Who Mike?" Nikki said her eyes lighting up hoping these 2 had got their acts together.

"No Jim and now he is dead" Kate said, hugging herself.

"I'm so sorry Kate, I know you were close friends" Nikki replied.

"Thanks look they're not going to let me go home tonight is there any way that you can pop over to mine grab a few bits?" Kate begged she was in a hospital gown and nobody had thought to grab her sea bag.

"Sure you got your keys"

"No there in my bag on the Hamersley"

"Don't worry I think they'll still let me on" Nikki joked hoping one of the old crew was on watch it would be nice to catch up.

Nikki left Kate reassuring her she'd be ok she was just desperate for some of her own comforts.

Lying in bed Kate finally started to relax, maybe Nikki and Sally were right maybe Mike did just need time.

Dozing slightly she was woken by a young midshipman entering holding a folder

"Lieutenant McGregor" he asked uncertain,

"Yes Midshipman" Kat replied

"I have your new orders Mam" he handed her the folder,

"Thank you Midshipman" Kate said taking the folder. She waited until he was gone before opening it. New orders, Kate read eagerly her heart sinking. Perth, as far away in Australia as you could get and the job was practically a demotion not that anyone would offically call it that.

Confused Kate sat there was this Maxine's doing? Tired her head hurting she sat the papers to one side maybe a rest would help her headache.

Mike sat at the bar drinking with Maxine. He'd had several tots of whiskey and was getting more and more annoyed with Kate.

Pissed off he called a cab he was going to the hospital to give her a piece of his mind.

Arriving he got to her room unchallenged. She was sleeping her hands resting on her stomach. She looked peaceful something which angered Mike even more.

Kate woke to see Mike pacing at the bottom of the bed.

"Hey you came" she said smiling hoping he was willing to listen to her, then watching him pace agitated she sat up. "What's wrong?" she asked

"What do you mean what's wrong Kate your pregnant that's what is wrong" He shouted

"I thought you'd be happy" Kate replied

"Happy! Happy you're having another man's baby why would that make me happy?"

"Another man's baby, I'm 7 months pregnant Mike"

"She said you'd say this" Mike said letting Maxine's manipulations cloud his mind.

"Who Maxine, she has been engineering this whole thing. She blackmailed me I wanted to tell you but I couldn't, now she has me transferred to Perth" Kate cried unable to believe that bitch was winning.

"It wasn't Maxine who transferred you to Perth it was me" Mike said "I transferred you because I see you're a lying manipulative bitch who used me" he spat out

"Really Mike do you believe that? After everything we have been through, please leave me alone. Go play happy families with Maxine, tell her she won I won't fight for you anymore" Kate said leaning against the bed. She felt tired, her headache was worse than ever, her vision was blurring. She figured it was a migraine she had suffered them before.

"Fight for me you've never fought for me" Mike exclaimed

"I tried Mike, I really tried, can you get the nurse in here" Kate asked feeling suddenly very sick.

"Kate you feeling ok?" Mike aske worried

"Don't pretend you care I'm not your XO anymore" Kate yelled back grabbing the sick bowl and vomiting, Mike left the room getting a nurse. The nurse rushed in taking her blood pressure. Then she yelled for help.

"Kate your blood pressure is dangerously high we need you to try and calm down. Sir I need you to leave as your obviously stressing her out." The nurse ordered taking charge. Mike went outside taking a seat. He couldn't believe what had happened he was so sure he was right and what did he mean Maxine. Kate had dumped him first hadn't she seeing Jim Roth.

He had been spending more time with Maxine but they had only started dating recently surely Kate knew that.

The hussle coming in and out of Kate's room worried him. Lost in thought he missed Nikki's arrival

"What happened?"

"I don't know we were arguing and then she got sick and the nurse ordered me out"

"Wait you were arguing she's not meant to get stressed" Nikki ranted at him

"I'm sorry I didn't think it was that serious" Mike said.

"Mike Flynn sometimes you are an idiot" Nikki ranted, "You go to that witch, that bitch, that cow, who has spent the last 7 months making Kate's life hell while you wine and dine her"

"She told you that" Mike said still believing Maxine's lies

"Told me yes, proved it yes. I've seen the emails she sent heard the tapes of the blackmail, heard from people who were on the promotions board that Kate's name was never put forwards"

"What?" Mike said shocked

"Kate didn't get the promotion because the paperwork you submitted was 'lost'" Nikki revealed

"Maxine wouldn't do that" Mike said still defending his long term friend

"Really here this is a USB of the emails and recordings Kate made if you don't believe her then ask Maxine" Nikki said as a doctor walked out. Mike left more confused than ever. He took a cab home falling asleep before he had chance to look at any evidence.

The next morning he awoke to an almighty hangover. Making it to the toilet to vomit he felt slightly better, rubbing his head and taking some pills with a glass of water and he almost felt human. Staggering into the lounge he came across a USB. Suddenly the events of last night flooded his mind. He sank into the chair feeling ashamed of his actions. Still it was no good feeling sorry for himself Mike mused as he plugged the stick into his laptop.

He opened the first file, copies of emails Kate had sent asking for a transfer, each response was different all stating that a transfer wasn't possible and she was expected to serve on the Hamersley until she went on maternity. Mike frowned that wasn't right there should have been a transfer somewhere especially for a pregnant officer. As he read the emails took a distinctly threatening tone suggesting resignation. Clicking on an audio file he played it frowning as Kate's and Maxine's voice played

"Look Kate I'm doing this for you. If you tell Mike now he would resign. It would ruin your career and Mikes. You'd be pregnant no job, no income Mike would lose the Navy and the Navy is his life we both know that. Initially it might be good but eventually it would drive you apart. But I'm not telling you what to do" Maxine said

"I need to tell Mike he deserves to know"

"Fine tell him, it will break him, there are no transfers for either of you right now. Mike is your CO for the next 12months"

"Maxine please" Kate begged. Breaking Mikes heart,

"I'm sorry Lieutenant my hands are tied; now you are dismissed." Maxine said. The tape stopped. Mike sat there angry she had lied all along but why?

He sat there for a long time coming up with a plan. He needed to expose Maxine, ring his parents and explain they were about to become grandparents. Then he had to somehow make it up to Kate and pray she would forgive him.

Going to Navcom he picked up a recorder along the way, he was going to trap Maxine before presenting everything to Canberra only hoping they'd agree to keep things quiet.

"Hey Maxine" he greeted entering her office.

"Hey Mike you disappeared on me last night"

"Sorry I went to the hospital" he watched as Maxine winced slightly

"How is she?"

"She did what you said she would. The baby is mine but it can't be I only slept with her once" Mike moaned

"I knew she would."

"Makes me so mad to think she used me like that" Mike said

"Don't worry Mike I've got it all set up. She has a new posting in Perth a demotion but she'll take it she has little choice. I picked a CO who will give her a hard time as a personal favour any mistakes she will be punished to the max." Maxine said smugly.

"Good, what I don't get is why she was still on active duty why she didn't tell me" Mike complained

"I ordered her not to, Mike I was trying to protect you. Every mission there was a chance she could lose the little bugger"

Mike hide how sick he was feeling, Maxine was evil and twisted beyond anything he had imagined

"Why?"

"She got in the way Mike. I knew you wanted me but was lured by her. I knew you would never be happy with her."

"But the baby"

"I told her to abort it she didn't listen. Although I hear from the hospital her blood pressure is uncontrollable with luck she'll die and take the brat with her" Maxine gloated

"Kate is that ill?" Mike asked

"Apparently" Maxine said grinning it fading as Mike ran out. He had to go to the hospital.

Arriving he went straight to Kate's room. There Kate lay pale and sleeping next to her sat Nikki holding her hand

"How is she?"

"Not good her blood pressure is still up, if they can't get it down soon they might have to deliver the baby early to save Kate's life"

"What can I do?" Mike asked

"Not stress her out for one" Nikki said glaring at him

"I won't I believe her I have enough evidence to put Maxine away for a long time. Gods Nav I've been so dim" Mike exclaimed

"Yes you have if it's any consolation she still loves you" Nikki said confidently

"I'm going to prove myself. My parents are sailing down and should be here next week to help out. I've got a meeting with Canberra I'm going to report Maxine try to get Kate reposted here" Mike said standing and entering Kate's room.

She was sleeping, he brushed some of her hair out of her face. She didn't stir, not wanting to wake her he left a letter hoping it was sufficient for her to let him in when he came back.

Leaving he hopped on a plane to Canberra, there he went straight to a meeting with 2 Commodores and a Vice Admiral. He explained the situation, shared the evidence Kate had gathered and the evidence he had gathered. To say they were concerned was an understatement. The commander of NAVCOM Cain's was using her position to fuel a personal vendetta against a Navy Lieutenant and had admitted to trying to kill her and her unborn baby. If this went public it would be a PR nightmare.

Several high powered meeting later and Mikes arm was starting to ache from saluting so much but they had a solution. A new commander had been appointed Maxine was to be arrested and I would be heard in a closed trial. Mike would remain on the Hamersley for a year to settle in Nikki Cataneo as XO before moving to NAVCOM. Mike was delighted to hear Nikki would be getting a sea posting and a promotion. Kate was harder to place, they had cancelled the move to Perth and would be investigating Maxine's claims of a corrupt CO. Kate was hardest decision, the next promotions board wasn't for another 3 months and they couldn't reconvene another one sooner. Her promotion would have to wait but the brass seemed sure she would get it as for her next posting they decided to wait until she came off maternity leave to decide. It would give them chance to A get her promoted, B view the fall out and C weed out Maxine and other cancers in the Navy.

With new orders Mike flew back to Cains. Here he went straight to the hospital. Kate lay his time awake.

"Hey" he said awkwardly,

"Hey" Kate replied not saying nothing to give away how she felt.

"I'm so sorry Kate" he began

"And" Kate replied

"I know that I betrayed you. That I was blinded by old love that I should have stood by in but instead let you be fed to the wolves and I know there is nothing I can do to make it up to you but I want you to know I will never stop trying to. Maxine has or will be arrested shortly they have all the evidence they need so you won't have to testify. And I am really, really sorry" Mike blabbered never remembering being this nervous.

"It's a boy"

"What?" of all the responses Mike had expected this wasn't one of them

"Our child, they did a scan it's a boy" Kate repeated, Mike walked across the room to her side placing his hand on her tummy.

"Hey there son I'm your daddy"

"I'm still annoyed Mike, but I understand, she had everybody fooled even me for a long time. Its only when she realised I was no longer fooled that she started with the threats."

"She fooled me for longer"

"I should have told you as soon as I first found out" Kate said crying.

"I understand why you didn't" Mike told her cuddling her. "How are you now?"

"My blood pressure is lower, I have to be on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy but as I have nobody at home to look after me I have to stay here."

"I'll look after you" Mike promised

"Until you get called to sail again" Kate reminded him

"By then my parents will be here" Mike announced

"Mike I've never met your parents, what if they don't like me?"

"Kate they will love you"

"You don't know that" Kate protested thinking of all the people who didn't like her.

"Ok well they arrive later today so we can wait and see" Mike said silencing her with a kiss. Kate sighed conceding the point it would be good for her child to have some grandparents and since her parents weren't in the picture Mikes would have to do.

"I guess it might be nice"

"Good I never want to let you go again I've been stupid twice now, Katelyn McGregor will you marry me" He said jumping off the bed to go onto one knee. Kate's mouth opened in shocked especially when he reached into his pocket pulling out a ring.

"Mike Flynn, it's beautiful. Yes" She exclaimed wiping tears away,

"You've just made me the happiest man on earth"

"When Jim proposed it was to give the baby a father, I didn't accept I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else but you" Kate admitted

"My parents will be ecstatic. Also we need to tell the crew about us" Mike whispered

"I wish I could be there for that" Kate smiled thinking of their reactions

"We can arrange that" Mike replied nodding at the door. Just walking out the lift was Charge, Swain, 2dads, Bomber, Dutchy and RO holding a large bouquet of flowers and lots of baby clothes. Dutchy was pushing Swain. Mike edged away from Kate slightly not wanting to spoil the surprise.

"Hey X" they all greeted

"Hey, Swain you look better" Kate said, taking in his appearance his leg in a cast his head with a dressing on it.

"Thank you X, how are you doing?"

"They got me on bed rest until the end of my pregnancy" Kate moaned

"And how long is that X?" Dutchy asked after a nudge from Charge

"I'm 7 months pregnant" Kate told him with a smile indulging them, she watched as they all stood awkwardly wondering who was going to ask the question that they were dying to know. Swain and Mike meanwhile were trying to hide their smiles.

"Congratulations and who is the lucky man?" Charge asked

"My fiancé" Kate responded smiling whilst fingering the ring that now sat on her finger.

"Not the SAS guy?" Mike stood up aware Kate was still grieving Jim's death,

"Nope" he said proudly

"You Sir way to go" 2 dads congratulated, the rest following.

"Thank you" Mike looked at the group all grinning insanely.

"It's about time" 2dads added.

"So who we getting instead of the X?" Charge asked

"You might recognise her" Mike said as Nikki walked out of the lifts on cue.

"NAV" Charge exclaimed happily, Swain joining in with Bomber

"Congratulations Nikki I have your new orders" Mike said handing over the piece of paper.

"What?" She questioned reading it, "Wow XO" she muttered happily.

It was 6 weeks later Kate had met Mikes parents and gotten on with them really well and had agreed to look after Kate at home. Over the 6 weeks Mike had made it up to her, whenever he was on shore leave he had been there for her. Maxine had been arrested, sentenced and was spending time in jail 20 years to be exact.

Mike Flynn ran back into the hospital the Hamersley had just arrived in dock to news that it was time. He met is dad outside the room, Kate and his mum inside. He could hear her screaming. Taking a deep breath he entered to see his baby emerge

"Wow" he muttered walking over kissing Kate's sweaty brow

"Congratulations mummy and daddy" the midwife said as the babies cries broke the silence, "It's a perfectly healthy little boy, do you have a name?" she asked placing the baby on Kate's chest. Mikes mum started taking photos.

"Yes, Nicolas Flynn" Kate said, they had picked the name as a way of thanking Nikki and honouring her part in helping her.

6 months later Kate finished maternity leave teaching at the Naval College. The hours were generous meaning Mike's mum or the local nursery could care for Nick. Mike had only 3 months left on the Hamersley before he took up a position at NAVCOM.


End file.
